Darkness Revealed
by Masked Kitsune59
Summary: (Re-Upload) Jaden's lose to Aster, is the awakening of something inside both Jaden and Alexis. What will happen now that Darkness has shown? What will come of Jaden and Alexis? Will they win this war reborn? AxJ HxOC (not really OC, just not an official Gx character) Rating will change! AU/OOC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Darkness Rises**

**After duel with Aster...**

"Where...where am I?" Jaden Yuki asked, rubbing his brown eyes. "And, why's it so bright?"

"Isn't it glorious?" A voice sounding slightly shrill asked. "I've freed your mind of the darkness that would normally inhabit it," The hypnotic voice said in a sick glee.

Jaden couldn't really explain it, but the voice fueled a sort of rage within his soul. "Who are you?!" He shouted in a blind rage. "What do you want!?"

"What do I want?" The voice asked with a low chuckle. " You, Jaden Yuki, to join my side and bring the glorious light to all of the world," it said in maniacal laughter.

"Never!" A voice similar to Jaden's, yet deeper and more gruff, barked. "I Banish thee from our mind!" It shouted in a voice that could command armies to victory. The voice and bright light vanished, with the shrill voice letting out a berated scream.

"W-who are you?" Jaden asked the man wearing a full suite of black and gold armor.

"I am Haou, The Supreme King of Darkness, I should have made my presence known long ago; I could have prevented something like this from happening," He said with a shake of his helmeted head. "Jaden, you and I are one, two sides of the same coin, if you will."

"What?" Jaden asked, his confusion written on his boy like face. Haou lifted his helmet, revealing something that made Jaden audibly gasp. In the darkness of his own mind, Jaden saw none other than himself. But, he was older, and had a slight scar running down the line of his jaw.

"I am you, and you are me; You are the chosen one who was to be reborn with my eternal power. You have already tapped into my power, being able to see your duel spirits and even stand up to my servants, the Sacred Beasts," Haou said, a small smirk coming to his face as he saw so much of his old self in Jaden.

"What does this mean, knowing that you're within me, how is that going to affect me?" Jaden asked, his confusion remaining.

"Since you have had the encounter with the Sacred beast, and you've even met our queen; I am here as nothing more than a barrier so that my power will only gradually expose itself to you," Haou said his golden eyes trained on the pair of brown. "At one time, my power was only triggered by your hate or pain, or when your existence was endangered. But, as of today, you and I will no longer be two sides of a coin. You will have full control of my powers of Gentle Darkness, but it comes at a price."

Jaden listened to all his mirror image had to say, processing it all. "What price is that?" He asked, slightly defensive.

"You must stop the Light of Ruin from endangering the balance," Haou said, his eyes showing nothing but seriousness.

"How do you know that it's happening now?" Jaden asked, his fear of what could happen playing at his mind.

"Because, not only was I reborn within you, but, my love Aeron, was reborn in the young girl that you harbor feelings for," Haou stated, a small smirk playing at his lips in the darkness. "And, I know you know who I speak of; your fiancé," He continued with a wry smirk. "I'm also aware you've known the meaning of the word since you were young. Yet, you chose to play dumb because you believed it was wrong to win a woman heart in such a way. Quite noble of you," The man praised.

"Um, thanks, but, really I don't love Lex," Jaden said, knowing he was lying through his teeth.

"Don't try to lie to me, we need their help in this fight; and, if Alexis and Aeron's souls aren't joined, we will lose them to the light," He warned, a slight glare coming to his face at the thought of losing his most beloved.

"Fine, but you swear to me this won't hurt her in anyway?" Jaden asked, slightly protective of his best friend and crush.

"She won't come to harm, I couldn't do that to Aeron; she's one of few weaknesses I posses," Haou replied sternly. "But, if we don't use our power to protect them, they'll be used against us," He warned.

"I won't let anything happen to Alexis, you have my word," Jaden said, his brown eyes turning to a determined gold for half a second.

"I know, and I know you hold your promises to a high standard, good luck, Jaden," Haou said turning and walking back into the black. But, before he was gone he looked back to his reincarnation, "If you ever need me, you need only call," He said before turning and leaving Jaden to awake in the real world.

**DNR**

When Jaden woke, he could recognize the whit ceilings of the infirmary, and a pressure on his hand. He slowly looked to his hand, and saw a tuft of blonde laying upon it. "Lex," He called drearily.

"Jaden!" She called, popping up in shock. As soon as she saw his warm brown eyes open, she pounced him with a hug. "You're okay," She said, her worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay," He said smiling into her hair as he returned the hug. "Lex, can I ask you something?" He asked after a moment of silence between the two.

"Sure," She replied, letting go of him and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Lex, do you have feelings for me?" He asked, only a little hesitant.

"Wh-what?" She asked completely shocked. She'd thought she hid it so well, well not so much in the last moment but, that was because she was scared she'd lost him.

"Please Lex, it's important to me," He said, taking her manicured hand in his own.

She thought for a moment, "I'm not completely sure, I know I feel more for you than others. I'm not saying I don't it's just..." She paused trying to find the right words.

"...Something we'd have to figure out, together," He said, finishing her statement with a warm smile.

"Yeah," She said with a minor blush.

"Alexis, I'm willing to give use a try if you are," He said, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

"You..you mean it?" She asked, her joy caught in her tone.

"I mean everything I say," He said with her favorite goofy grin.

"Kurri, Kurri," Winged Kuriboh said in a agreement as he appeared at Jaden's head.

"K-Kuriboh?!" Alexis half shouted in her shock. "You really can see duel spirits," She whispered, as the brown puffball floated towards her and nuzzled her cheek.

"Yeah, but, he's never been solid before," Jaden said, slightly bewildered. "Maybe, what Haou said was true."

"Ha-who? what are you talking about, Jaden?" Alexis asked, holding Kuriboh in her arms as she looked to her crush.

"Haou," Jaden said, with a small laugh. "When I passed out, I woke up in my mind with some hypnotic voice trying to take over. But, he appeared and stopped it with some sort of power that I apparently possess. He took off his helmet, and looked exactly like me. Turns out, I'm him, reborn with the powers of the Supreme King. He also said, that you have the same powers and that you...your past self was his queen," He said, telling her the occurrences in his mind.

Alexis blushed a bright red that would put Slifer to shame, "Y-you're saying that I was your queen," She rasped out, more than slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I guess, hey Haou," Jaden called looking to open space. "You said if I need anything to call you, mind coming out here and explaining so Lex doesn't think I'm crazy before we even have our first date," He asked, with a small nervous laugh.

"I am here," Haou said appearing in a astral form, his helmet already off. "What he says is true, Alexis, your past self was indeed my queen, Aeron. What my reincarnation failed to mention, is that she is within your soul, as I was within Jaden's before he accepted my powers of Gentle Darkness," He informed in a serious tone. "He needs you to be there for him and accept my wife's power, it's the only way he can hope to overcome the true power of the Light of Ruin."

"How can I accept her powers, it took Jaden passing out for it to happen to him," Alexis said, still not having the full story.

"Actually, I only made myself known because he was in danger of losing control of himself and my powers to the Light," Haou replied. "But, I have always been present, just masking my presence from Jaden. As I expect Aeron has done with you. In fact, if you allow me, rather Jaden with my guidance, I can bring her out and you may meet her," he finished, giving Alexis slight information overload. She faltered slightly, not sure if accepting this could somehow harm her in the long run.

"Alexis," Jaden called, softly taking her hand in his. "If this was going to hurt you in anyway, do you think I would let it happen?" He said, firming his grip on her hand slightly. "You know I could never let someone hurt you," He whispered, a deep emotion radiating from his brown eyes as he looked at the blonde.

"I trust you, Jaden," She said smiling slightly as she melted into his chocolate orbs.

"Actually, knowing my Aeron," Haou said, pausing slightly as a smirk came to his face. "And, how much of a hopeless romantic she can be, the way to draw out her powers is with a kiss that shines with true passion," He finished, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I don't know, what do you think Le-" Jaden started to ask, but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips covering his own. His eyes widened slightly, but as he finally realized what was happening, he melted into the kiss. After getting used to it, Jaden took it upon himself to deepen the kiss, as he used his tongue to silently ask her permission. Alexis allowed him entrance without a second thought, opening her mouth so that their tongues could intertwine. But, the need for oxygen is a thing that all young couples must come to grips with. Jaden pulled away first, his brown eyes showing a hidden lust as he met Alexis' hazel. "Yup, I've definitely got feelings for you," He chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Good," She said, wearing one of the most beautiful smiles Jaden had ever seen.

"So," Jaden began, looking around the black room they were now laying in. "looks like Haou knows this Aeron pretty well," He finished with a smirk, recognizing the surroundings as similar to where he met Haou.

"Very perceptive, Handsome," A voice, sounding similar to Alexis' called out, the only difference being the new voice had a more mature edge. "I'm guessing Haou and you have finally become one?" Aeron asked, appearing in front of the couple. Jaden's eyes widening when he saw "Alexis" in armor similar to his own, but really showed the great legs she was gifted with.

"Yup, and you must be Aeron," Jaden said with his usual goofy grin, doing his best to not to think of Alexis in the armor.

"Correct again, Handsome," Aeron said, a smile on her elegantly built face. She looked to Alexis, "That must make you, Alexis," She said, already knowing her answer.

"Yeah," Alexis said, sounding as if she was thinking of a thousand different questions at the same time. "How exactly did we get here?" she asked, settling on her first of many.

"I thought I made that clear," The voice of Haou said, appearing a few yards away from the group. "She's a hopeless romantic, and proud of it," He said with a smile that made a certain spirit beyond happy.

"Haou!" Aeron shouted, forgetting about their reincarnations and charging her love of lifetimes. After hitting the ground, Aeron nuzzled as close as she could to the ruler of Darkness. "I've missed you dearly, my love," She said, looking up to Haou's honey colored eyes.

"And, I you," He said, cupping the queens cheek and kissing her softly. Jaden smiled softly after witnessing the reunited couple, Alexis gushing silently as she watched.

"Okay you two, I know it's been a while, but can we talk about what we came for?" Jaden asked, smiling slightly at Aeron's playful glare.

"Party pooper," Aeron sighed, picking herself up and dusting herself off.

"Don't worry, Aeron, we'll have our fun soon enough," Haou said, the hint of lust not lost to his queen's ears.

"Such a naughty boy," Aeron purred, wagging her finger towards her king. After toying with her King, she turned to her reincarnation with any hints of humor, or joking around void from her face. "As you know, Jaden and Haou are one, the Supreme King of Darkness. You and I are one as well, but I've hidden my powers from you as to give you a normal life until I was needed," Aeron began to explain, everyone else listening to her as she spoke with such poise. "Now, with the Light of Destruction returning, my power is needed and you and I can no longer be two entities. We must become one, to save the world and protect our true loves," She said, casting a side glance to the identical brunettes.

Alexis nodded, her eyes shining in determination. "I'll do whatever it takes to help Jay," She said, smiling at the brunette who'd caught her heart without even trying.

"Are you sure?" Aeron asked, though she couldn't hide her smile after hearing Alexis' first response.

"Positive," Alexis answered, looking to Aeron with that same determination. "Jaden's helped me in so many ways over the years; Saving Atti, saving me when my life and soul were at stake, and even saving me from becoming some jerk's fiancé," She said, again smiling at the brunette with such warmth.

"You forgot, playing dumb as to the meaning of fiancé, so you could choose who you ended up with," Haou threw out, smiling as Jaden gave him a "WTF" look.

"Y-you knew all along?" Alexis asked, her shock not hidden.

"Yeah," Jaden admitted after a moment's hesitation. "I didn't want to win you, I wanted to earn you," He admitted, becoming fascinated with his red shoes all of a sudden. He was slightly taken by surprise when Alexis lifted his chin and forcefully kissed him. He returned the kiss, their passion still burning so strong for one another. When the kiss broke, Alexis was looking into his eyes with a love he'd never experienced before.

"I love you, Jaden," She whispered, sounding so sure of herself.

"I-I love you, too, Lex," Jaden stuttered out, blushing like an idiot.

"That is SO sweet!" Aeron gushed, only proving Haou's earlier point further.

"Hopeless romantic," Haou mumbled under his breath.

"Want to say that a little louder, honey?" Aeron asked, her tone slightly threatening. She turned back to the teens, acting as if she didn't look to her king with a murderous edge. "Alexis, I'll be sending you and Jaden back now, my power is in your capable hands," She said with a smile.

"Thanks," Alexis said with a confident nod.

"Oh, and if your or Jaden's eyes turn to our gold, don't be surprised; that tends to happen," The former queen said with a smirk, before looking to her King. "Come on Haou, we've got a lot of catching up to do," Aeron said with a very flirtatious tone.

Before Jaden and Alexis awoke in the infirmary, they could have sworn they heard the Dark King gulp at his wife. Jaden looked around, before being pushed down onto the mattress by a familiar soft hand.

"So," Jaden began, as his head met the pillow. "i've got a queen," He finished, his smirk causing Alexis to blush ever so slightly.

"And, I've got a King," She replied with a loving smile.

"Come on," Jaden began, trying to sit up. "i could use some fresh air," He continued, trying his best to make it up.

"Oh no, mister," Alexis denied, pushing him back onto the cot. "You just woke up and still need your rest," She scolded, her tone slightly suggestive.

"Man Lex, you work fast," Jaden said shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The new queen asked, slightly confused.

"We just started dating, and you're already trying to get me in bed," He laughed, earning the chest smack Alexis delivered.

"Maybe, but only to cuddle," She said, taking the room Jaden had made on the cot for her. "For now anyway," She whispered.

**DNR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The End to the Beginning**

Atticus Rhodes, he was always a cheery, happy go lucky kind of guy, but when your sister's love and one of your best friends is hurt...he goes off the deep-end to put it lightly. He hates seeing his sister even remotely upset, and Jaden hurt is one of the few things he knew that could break her tough girl facade in no time. So, he decided it'd be best that he take care of her while she was taking care of Jaden, bring her a nice lunch being phase one in his quite elaborate plan.

When the brunette arrived at the boy's infirmary room, he knocked. But, to his surprise there was no answer of any kind. "Lexi, you in here?" He asked, poking his head through the door at an awkward angle. He wasn't surprised that she was there, but what did surprise him was the fact she was currently cuddled into Jaden's arms.

He smiled gleefully at the site, and thanked whatever gods he could remember that he always carried a camera. Unfortunately, he happened to forget the flash was on, and how truly light a sleeper his adorable little sister was. "Atticus?!" Alexis asked, casting a bleary eyed glare at her annoying brother. "What are you doing in here?!" She asked in a hushed tone, trying her best to not yell and wake Jaden.

"Alexis, are you alright?" Jaden asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Atticus, what're you doing here, man?" He asked, sleepily looking confused at the elder Rhodes.

"Oh, Jay-man you dog, you," Atticus wagged a finger at his fellow brunette, a sly smile on his face.

"Um, excuse me?" Jaden asked, not clueing in to what it was Atticus was talking about.

"Oh, Sissy is that why you like him so, that dense thing's just a major turn on, isn't it," He turned his teasing on to his glaring sister, probably not one of his best decisions. But, he's not exactly full of them.

"Do you remember the last time you pissed me off, Atticus?" Alexis asked, her tone low and threatening causing her bedmate to raise a brow at her.

"Chill Lex, don't go killing your brother before noon," Jaden said, rubbing his girlfriend's back soothingly.

"But, he took pictures of us sleeping, Jay," She slightly pouted, causing Jaden to chuckle slightly as he turned to Atticus.

"You may want to get that camera ready then, bud," Jaden said, a mischievous glint in his chocolate eyes.

"What are yo-" Alexis began to ask, before Jaden smiled and pressed his lips to hers. She could faintly hear the clicking of her brother's annoying flash, but honestly careless at the moment.

After they broke the kiss, Alexis was smiling peacefully and Atticus was chuckling evilly. "Man, cannot wait for mom and pop to see these," Atticus teased, looking through his taken pictures. "Dude, you're so lucky I already love you like a brother, I'd kill you otherwise," Atticus chuckled, smirking at his fellow brunette. "Oh yeah, I brought some food for y'all," He added, remembering the stacked plates he held in his hand.

"Sweet, I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks," Jaden exaggerated gladly taking the offered plate.

"You weren't serious about showing those to Mom and Dad, are you?" Alexis asked, taking the other plate as she hoped her brother would answer in her favor.

"Oh, they'll see 'em, but I'll let you break the good news to them," Atticus smirked, blissfully ignoring the growl of his irate sister. "So, how'd you two finally become a couple, I want to know it all," Atticus said, sitting down on the quite literal, edge of his seat.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," Jaden said, pausing in his meal. "You studied the shadow games, and all that right?" He asked, looking at the older boy expectantly.

"Yeah, but what would something like that have to do with you and Sissy becoming a couple?" Atticus asked, slightly riled by the question out of left field.

"When you were in Banner's class, did you ever go over a pair of people by the titles of Supreme King and Queen of Darkness?" Alexis asked, trying to help her boyfriend explain things.

"Um, not ringing any bells...sorry," He said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Allow me to explain, mortal," An armored figure said, appearing at Jaden's bedside.

Atticus yelled in a mix of terror and surprise, "GHOST!" He yelled, before noticing how calm Alexis and Jaden were. "Lexi, Jaden why aren't you two freaking out about the ghost standing right, there," He asked, pointing at the see-through vision of the figure.

The "Ghost" took his helmet off, shocking Atticus into silence, "I prefer to go by Haou, or Supreme King if you so choose," Haou said, sounding quite bored with the brunette's reaction.

"Jaden, the ghost like you," Atticus pointed out the obvious, rather yelled.

"Now you're catching on," Aeron said, appearing next to Haou. Making Atticus' eyes bulge considerably as he looked at a ghost version of his sister.

"Oh my God, Lexi there's another one and she looks just like you," He cried, his antics finally getting on Alexis' last nerve.

"That is Aeron, the Supreme Queen, and you'd shut up they'd tell you what's going on!" She yelled at her pinhead of a brother.

"Okay, okay, Yeesh," He responded, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"As I was saying," Haou cut in, ready to move forward. " Jaden and Alexis, are Aeron and myself reborn in your time; their being here means that a power known as the Light of Ruin has returned to this plane of existence and the power of Darkness is needed to combat it. Jaden and Alexis, are the catalyst of that power as Aeron and I were in our time," Haou explained, being sure to go over it slowly, assuming he'd need to. "Jaden passing out after his duel with Aster, was the effect of Light trying to turn him against his written path and make him, and my power, it's tool. But, it alerted me to awaken the powers within Jaden, starting the age old feud once again," He paused, seeing Atticus had raised his hand to ask a question.

"Okay, would this 'Light of Ruin' have anything to do with that Society of Light Chazz has been spouting about for the past day and a half?" He asked, making Haou have to think for a moment.

"It's possible, they've taken many names in their attempts to end the universe, though the key signs are when they begin to wear nothing but white and rant of things such as, 'being open to how the world truly works, and is supposed to be'," He answered.

"Sounds about right, but why would Chazz be behind all of this?"

"No, I doubt it's this Chazz pulling the strings, he's most likely just another tool used by the true possessor of the light," He answered, turning to Jaden. "Jaden, you need to rest up; The Gentle Darkness will increase your healing rate, but if you rest and stay inactive the progress will move much faster," Haou encouraged his reincarnation, a hint of urgency in his tone.

"But, if I stay out of it, it'll just spread like a wildfire, right?" Jaden asked, not liking that idea one bit.

"Yes, but we can recruit people to our cause just as they can, but we don't take their free will; Their our allies, not our servants," Aeron answered, seeing as Haou had taken all the fun of explaining.

"Let me help, well, I mean if I can, that is," Atticus jumped in, not wanting to let his baby sister and in his mind, future brother-in-law take this on by themselves.

"I've been meaning to ask, I sensed a great deal of darkness within you, granted not as powerful as Jaden or Alexis," Aeron paused, thinking of what she wished to ask. "What contact have you had with the shadows?"

Atticus paused and looked away in shame, automatically the thoughts of his alter ego appearing in his mind. "I was once something called a Shadow Rider, it was when an evil spirit by the name of Night Shroud over took my body and possessed me," He slightly struggled to answer.

"You weren't yourself then Att, it's not your fault," Jaden comforted, after feeling Alexis tense in his arms slightly.

"And, because of the portion of that being you still possess, you'll be able to accept the power of Gentle Darkness much easier than any other we recruit," said Haou.

"Atti, are you really sure about this?" Alexis asked, obviously worried for the brother she had barely had back for a year.

"Well, there's no way I'm letting you and Jaden take this on by yourselves, you're my sister and Jay is like a brother to me. I'll do what I need to," Atticus answered, his usually carefree eyes filled with determination. "I can do this."

"Fine," She conceded, but asked one last question of her past-self , "Aeron, will him accepting the power hurt him in anyway?"

"No, however, the expelling of the remnants of the corrupted darkness may have some effects on him," She responded truthfully.

"He'll be okay, Lex, he's tougher than you give him credit for," Jaden said, smiling reassuringly at his "Queen".

"Thank, Jay-man," Atticus chuckled, appreciative of the vote of faith.

Jaden chuckled himself, before asking his own question. "How will this work?" He asked, looking to Haou.

"I'll be able to do it for now, I will train you how to do it eventually, but I can't risk you straining yourself, right now," Haou answered. "Passing out and receiving my powers can put a burden on you."

"That goes double for you Alexis, this will be a easy task for Haou to complete, nothing for you to worry about," Aeron added, smiling a motherly smile at her reincarnation. Alexis smiled, nodding her head slightly in answer. "Don't take too long dear, we've still yet to fully reacquaint ourselves," She said, smiling seductively at her King before vanishing from the room.

"Gods, I love that woman," Haou mumbled, before looking back at Atticus. He didn't say anything, but his golden eyes began to glow a radiant light before he vanished into the boy's subconscious, and Atticus slumped back in his seat.

Deciding there was nothing else to do in their time, Jaden struck up a conversation. "So, how'd you sleep?" He asked, pulling Alexis back down onto the sheets and into his chest.

"Pretty well, this new pillow of mine is nice and comfy," She smiled, her cheeks tinting slightly as she'd yet to get used to flirting like this with Jaden.

"Glad to hear it," He smirked, kissing the top of her head as he rubbed her arm soothingly.

**DNR**

It had been an hour now, and Jaden had dozed off holding the still awake Alexis. It appeared their wait was over though, as Haou reappeared and Atticus sat up gripping his head. "My head is killing," He groaned, squinting slightly.

"Don't worry, that should fade in a few moments," Haou reassured, smirking slightly. "I was quite surprised, you would have been a Knight of the Darkness in my time," He complimented.

"A knight, dude, ladies love a knightly man," He smiled goofily, at the thought of his fan club.

"Why does my brother have to be such a pinhead," Alexis groaned, causing Atticus to pout heavily.

"So, that I'll have a relatable brother-in-law someday," Jaden yawned, nuzzling his face in Alexis' soft hair. Alexis rolled her eyes and decided to drop the subject, though a small smile came to her lips.

"Darling," Aeron appeared, her tone chaste. "Are you quite done, it's not wise to keep your Queen waiting," She gave a slight glare.

"Sorry, my love, I didn't realize how long it would take," Haou apologized, the memory of his wife's temper still fresh in his mind. "If you need us, you know how to reach us," He added, before disappearing with his Queen.

"Would you ever wear armor like that?" Jaden asked, raising his brow at his girlfriend.

"No, well...maybe," Alexis answered quickly, though decided to rethink it after the adorable pout Jaden gave.

"Well, it's not a no," He smirked kissing the hollow of her neck.

"It's really going to take some getting used to, I'd gotten so used to a dense Jaden," Atticus chirped in, chuckling slightly. "Well, I'm off, and I'll be sure to tell the guys you're up."

"Do not, tell them about us dating, I'd like to be the one to break the news," Alexis warned, casting a glare at her brother.

"Of course, Sissy, I'll let you tell them about the rest as well...my King and Queen," He joked, walking out of the room.

"Pinhead," Alexis muttered, sitting up from the bed.

Jaden sat up on his elbows, giving the blonde a curious look. "Where you off to?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Just sitting up, don't tell me you're already getting clingy," She teased, though in reality she could care less on the matter, she liked it when Jaden defended her; even if he knew she didn't need it.

"It's to be expected, considering I've been crushing on you since our duel on the lake," He smirked, playing with the ends of her hair.

"I know we just started dating Jay, but I'm glad it finally happened," Alexis admitted smiling that same beautiful smile Jaden loved.

"You and me both."

**DNR**


End file.
